MeiaNoite
by Wayu-ki
Summary: Na vida, sempre procuramos o inexistente e duvidamos do que já é evidente • SasuSaku • Estória de vampiros.
1. Chapter 1

Dada exatamente três horas depois do término de seu curso preparatório para o vestibular, Sakura seguia para sua casa. Seriam por volta de onze horas, razoavelmente tarde. Ela vagava pelas ruas pouco movimentadas, em direção de sua casa.

Estava cansada; tinha passado por alguns lugares antes de seguir para casa. Infelizmente não podia reclamar, todos os lugares que passara, comprara coisas para si.

Cortou caminho por uma viela escura. Não gostava de passar por lá, mas cortava uma boa caminhada. Olhando atentamente para tudo, seguiu em frente, receosa. A cada passo que dava, adentrava mais para a escuridão da viela. Realmente era assustador estar ali, ainda mais, sozinha.

Aos poucos, se aproximou da entrada da viela, hesitando ao passar por esta. Caminhou a passos rápidos, tentando encurtar ao máximo a distância entre ela e a saída. Faltando poucos dois metros para que a viela acabasse, ela escorregou em algo que havia no chão, caindo no chão.

Ao se recuperar do susto, se levantou, sentindo uma leve dor em sua mão esquerda, a olhando em seguida. Algo no chão havia cortado sua mão. Se apressou ainda mais para sair da viela, iria sair dali o mais rápido possível, e foi o que fez.

Já do lado de fora da viela, se distanciou um pouco da saída desta, e passou a examinar o corte que fizera. Não era profundo, mas alguns cacos de vidro ainda estavam fincados à sua mão, fazendo com que a dor aumentasse.

Tentando ignorar a dor, se apressou novamente, no intuito de chegar em casa o quanto antes.

Novamente iria cortar caminho, só que desta vez, por um bairro vazio. Andava a passos largos. Estava com dor e com medo. olhava para frente, como se estivesse prestes a chorar, até que viu um vulto correndo velozmente em sua direção. Só pode identificar o que era, depois que o tal 'vulto' já estava sobre si.

Caninos afiados eram vistos em uma face pálida e enraivecida. Uma expressão que realmente dava medo. Os olhos eram quase impossíveis de serem vistos, já que _aquilo _não parava de se debater, parecia querer devorar Sakura.

Num misto de medo e subita coragem, Sakura tendou deter o ser que a atacava. Mas aquile monstro parecia ser muito mais forte.

O monstro segurou seu pulso esquerdo, se aproximando do mesmo. Cheirou o sangue que ainda escorria pela mão de Sakura, passando a língua pelo ferimento.

Sakura sentiu ânsia ao vê-lo fazer aquilo, parando subitamente. O monstro olhou-a de esguela, e Sakura pôde ver seus orbes vermelhos. Ele mostrou os dentes, como se estivesse com raiva, e reparou-se para morder a mão de Sakura.

Ela fechou os olhos, esperando pela dor.

A dor não chegava. O peso do monstro desapareceu de repente, mas ainda podia ouviu rugidos vindos do monstro. 'O que aonteceu?' Se perguntou mentalmente.

Abriu os olhos e se deparou com uma visão ainda mais estranha. O monstro que a atacara estava sendo enforcado por um rapaz, de olhos tão vermelhos quando os do monstro.

O Rapaz proferiu algumas palavras e pousou seu dedo indicados nas têmporas do montro - que agora podia ver, tinha uma aparência humana também - assim que o rapaz terminou de proferir as tais palavras - provavelmente ditas em outra língua - o monstro desapareceu.

Ela o olhava com os olhos marejados e levemente arregalados. Ele se virou para Sakura, agora com os olhos cor ônix.

- Desculpe por esse transtorno - ele se aproximou - Prometo que não mais se repetirá - concluiu, oferecendo sua mão para Sakura.

Sakura ainda não havia se recuperado do ataque que levara, então, demorou para entendeu o que significava aquela mão à sua frente. O rapaz, entendendo sua confusão, ajuelhou-se na frente de Sakura, pegando sua mão esquerda.

Por reflexo, ou medo, Sakura puxou sua mão, mas esta foi segurada pelo rapaz, que a olhou fixamente, notando as lágrimas que passaram a cair livremente sobre o rosto de Sakura.

- Não se preocupe, não vou te machucar - tornou a pegar a mão dela, desta vez, sem ser interrompido por Sakura.

Ele pousou uma das mãos sobre o ferimento de Sakura, e passou a dizer mais algumas palavras em uma língua desconhecida, aos poucos, fazendo com que o ferimento de Sakura se curasse.

- Está pronto - avisou, se levantando.

Quando estava prestes a virar as costas, Sakura o chamou, tão baixo que foi quase imossível que ela mesma escutasse - Espera... - ele se virou - Você...quem é?

- Acredite, é melhor que não saiba - virou-se.

- Me diga pelo menos...seu nome - pediu, ainda sussurando.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

- E-Eu sou, Haruno Sakura.

- Prazer, Sakura - finalizou, sumindo em seguida.

Sakura ficou parada sobre a calçada, ainda tentando absorver o que havia acontecido com ela. Aos poucos, se levantando, e voltando a seguir o caminho de casa, perdida em pensamentos. Será que esse encontro foi apenas coincidência? E quem era aquele rapaz, de feições tão bonitas?

**~//~**

Sakura corria para terminar de se arrumar. Já eram sete e quarenta, e sua aula começava às oito.

Na noite anterior, demorou cerca de uma hora para conseguir dormir, lembrando do que acontecera com ela antes de chegar em casa. Estava com medo por pensar que aquilo poderia acontecer novamente - apesar de Sasuke lhe ter garantido que isso não se repetiria - sentia-se insegura.

Terminando de se arrumar, Sakura saiu em direção de sua escola, situada a alguns quarteirões dali.

Não demorou muito para que avistasse os portões de sua escola, que estavam prestes a fechar. Adentrou-os e correu em direção de sua sala, afoita. Chegou a tempo.

**~//~**

Absorta em pensamentos, Sakura olhava o céu. Não podia negar, estava confusa demais, e essa confusão, sabia, não iria acabar tão cedo.

Sentiu seus olhos pesarem, brevemente, e deixou-se levar pela sono que sentia, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa, e pousando o queixo sobre os braços, adormecendo em seguida.

_Olhos vermelhos? Quem era? Sakura seguia em direção do dono dos olhos escarlate, que estava escondido pelas sombras, apenas sendo visto pelo brilho de seus peculiares olhos._

_- Sasuke? - perguntou, receosa._

_Ela se aproximou mais, podendo aos poucos ver quem estava ali. Era...aquele monstro. Ele a olhava como se fosse atacá-la a qualquer momento, mostrando os dentes e rugindo baixo._

_Sakura tentou correr, mas sua pernas não a obedeciam. Deu um passo para trás, e essa foi a deixa para que o monstro tornasse a atacá-la. Em um pulo, ele estava sobre ela, novamente._

_Era seu fim?_

Sakura acordou atordoada, sendo chacoalhada por sua colega, Hinata, que a chamou para lancharem.

- Sakura, você está bem? - perguntou, visivelmente preocupada.

- Sim...sim, estou.

- Vamos? - indicou-lhe a porta da sala, já vazia.

- Está bem - concordou, Sakura, seguindo Hinata até a porta.

**~//~**

No término das aulas, Sakura dirigiu-se até um parque próximo de seu curso pré-vestibular, e se sentou na grama, pegando um caderno e uma caneta, já que estava sozinha ali, poderia adiantar algumas lições pendentes. Anotou algumas coisas referentes à sua lição e ao seu término, passou a desenhar algo na contracapa do caderno, pensativa.

- Será que...aquilo era um vampiro? - se perguntou, dando-se conta do que desenhara.

Uma pequena estrela, com Sasuke escrito no centro. Fitou o desenho por um tempo, balançando a cabeça negativamente, em seguida.

- Não...vampiros não existem - murmurou.

- Então, presumo que tenha uma explicação mais plausível para definir aquilo que a atacou ontem - Sakura se sobressaltou, olhando para os lados, amedrontada.

Quando conseguiu achar o dono da voz, se deparou com o que mais temia, o monstro que a atacara. Ele parecia mais calmo, mais...humano, mas mesmo assim, Sakura ficara com medo, se levantando de onde estava.

- Você deve estar se perguntando: _"Será que esse monstro vai me devorar?"_ - se aproximou dela, fazendo-a recuar - Bom, receio que isso possa acontecer mesmo - Sakura arregalou os olhos - Mas devo te confessar que nunca fui de atacar humanos dessa forma, só que, desde ontem, reparei...seu sangue tem um cheiro delicioso - ele sorriu, adquirindo a mesma face faminta da noite anterior.

- Por favor, não... - Sakura sussurrou, suplicando.

O 'monstro' novamente seguia em sua direção. Desta vez, Sakura não pôde nem piscar, ele já viera para cima dela. Mas, antes que o 'monstro' pudesse lhe morder, Sakura o empurrou, fazendo apenas com que ele se afastasse alguns centímetros.

- Kyosuke! - uma voz familiar disse, parando o tal 'monstro' que tentava morder Sakura.

- Uchiha-sama - disse entre dentes.

- Afaste-se dela - ordenou.

- Afaste-se você, Uchiha! Ela é minha presa! - gritou, raivoso.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos, o olhando com visível raiva - Vejo que esqueceu-se de quem sou.

- Talvez - desafiou.

Sasuke olhou nos olhos de Kyosuke por uns instantes, fazendo com que Kyosuke apenas arregalasse os olhos, caindo desfalecido no chão, de repente.

Sakura, assim que fora solta pelo, agora conhecido como Kyosuke, correu por entre as árvores do parque, já sentindo um enorme medo tomar conta de si. Mas, antes que chegasse até a saída do parque, foi interceptada por Sasuke, que aparecera de repente em sua frente, dentre as árvores.

- Fique...fique longe de mim! - ela gritou, angustiada. Sasuke apenas a fitava, inexpressivo.

- Peço que me perdoe. Jurei que isso nunca mais te aconteceria, mas falhei - ele parecia realmente mal em ver que não cumpriu com o que prometera.

Sakura caiu de joelhos, fechando os olhos, e desmanchando-se em lágrimas - Por favor, faça parar. Eu não quero mais passar por isso! Eu estou com medo! - gritou.

Uma mão deveras gelada pousou sobre o rosto de Sakura, que abriu os olhos subitamente. Sasuke a olhava com uma expressão, um tanto...melancólica. Ele se aproximou rapidamente do rosto de Sakura, depositando um suave beijo sobre seus lábios, sussurrando um 'desculpe', e desaparecendo em seguida.

Sakura foi pega de surpresa pelo repentino beijo de Sasuke. Estava tão perplexa que demorou alguns minutos até se recompor. Ele, a beijara? E de repente sume?

Sem forças, Sakura desmaiou sobre a grama.

**~//~**

O teto pintado de um rosa claro, foi a primeira visão de Sakura, após acordar de seu desmaio. Mas...ela não estava no parque? Sentou-se bruscamente, sentindo em consequência, uma forte dor de cabeça, tornando a deitar.

Examinou o local que estava. Seu quarto, aparentemente. Olhou sobre sua escrivaninha, encontrando seus materiais deixados no local em que o tal Kyozuke a atacou, no parque.

Tentou sentar-se novamente, e se esticou para pegar seus materiais. Verificou se tudo estava lá, achando tudo em seu devido lugar. Pegou se caderno, que antes estava a fazer sua lição do curso pré-vestibular, e recordou-se do que acontecera. Fora atakada por Kyosuke; salva por Sasuke, e beijada pelo mesmo. Sentiu sua face corar.

Folheou o caderno, desanimada, recordando de tudo o que acontecera. Só que uma coisa a fez parar de virar as páginas e arregalar os olhos, curiosa. Sasuke havia escrito-lhe um bilhete.

_"Espero que me perdoe pelo que ocorreu com Kyosuke, e pelo meu atrevimento ao beijar-te._

_Uchiha Sasuke"_

Sakura observou a bela caligrafia de Sasuke, relendo varias vezes a parte "...meu atrevimentos ao beijar-te.", sentindo-se estranhamente envergonhada ao lê-las.

Bem no fundo, queria muito encontrar-se com Sasuke novamente.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Novamente, Sakura se atrasou para a escola. Desta vez, nem se importou com o atraso, chegaria na segunda aula mesmo. Estava pensativa demais. Nunca se vira tão absorta em pensamentos como estava naquele momento.

Se questionava onde poderia vê-lo novamente. Como estava sendo ingênua...era como se aquilo pudesse ser um conto de fadas, apesar de estar mais para um filme de terror. Vampiros...Será que ele era um?

Tantas perguntas com respostas tão vagas!

- Ah! Por que não respondê-las agora? - se perguntou, refletindo - Por que não? - sorriu.

Sakura se dirigiu para o mesmo parque em que ela havia encontrado Kyosuke. Será que o encontraria lá? Ora, já chega de ilusões, não é mesmo? Ela iria lá para obter respostas.

Estava no mesmo lugar do dia anterior. Esperou por alguns minutos, e nada.

Uma, duas horas depois, e nada ainda. Desistindo, seguiu para fora do parque, indo em direção de uma lanchonete. Passou a maior parte da manhã ali, vendo o tempo passar.

**~//~**

O dia parecia ter passado o mais devagar possível, e o mais monótono também, pelo menos, para Sakura. Ao término de seu curso, Sakura voltou ao parque, que mesmo sendo final da tarde, Sakura sentiu um pouco de medo em voltar lá, sozinha.

Andou vagarosamente até o parque, se preparando. Para que? Ela também não sabia responder. Sentia-se estranha. Parecia que algo apertava-lhe o pescoço, como se estivesse sendo sufocada. Sua garganta queimava.

Chegou ao lugar. Não havia sinal de ninguém ali.

- Sasuke? - arriscou, não obtendo resposta.

Não apareceu ninguém. Talvez devesse ir embora logo, ia escurecer em pouco tempo. Assim que se virou, sentiu como se alguém a olhasse. Voltou a se virar. Ninguém. Voltou, se dirigindo a passos largos até a saída do parque.

Ainda sentia como se alguém a observasse, e constantemente olhava para trás, nunca encontrando ninguém. Seu passo aumentou de ritmo.

Estava a alguns quilômetros de casa, e a sensação de alguém a vigiando ainda permanecia. Angustiada, Sakura passou a correr. Corria sem nem mais olhar para trás.

Até que, uma última vez que olhou para trás, conseguiu ver quem a perseguia. Mais um rapaz de olhos vermelhos, com uma expressão tão agressiva quanto a de Kyosuke. Ela se virou, correndo desesperadamente.

- Não! - gritou, fechando os olhos.

- Segure-se - escutou de repente, depois se sentiu ser carregada por alguém. Abriu os olhos. Era ele. Enfim, o encontrara.

- Sasuke! - Sasuke a estava carregando sobre...o ar?! Estaria ele, voando? Não, ele estava saltando de telhado em telhado, despistando o outro rapaz que ficara para trás.

Ao pararem, Sasuke colocou Sakura no chão, que passou a fitá-lo, confusa.

- Como fez isso? - perguntou incrédula.

- Digamos que eu não seja muito normal - sorriu discretamente. Sakura ao ver seu sorriso, retribuiu com um sorriso tímido.

- Ah! - lembrou-se - Eu precisava perguntar... - hesitou - O que é você? - o sorriso de Sasuke desapareceu.

- Tem certeza de que quer saber? - Sakura afirmou - Não acredito que você vá entender.

- Tente! - insistiu. Sasuke suspirou.

- Os humanos costumam nos chamar de vampiros - Sakura estacou.

- Vampiros?

- Exato. Monstros que bebem sangue, exatamente - suspirou, com um profundo ar de tristeza.

- Mas...como? - Sakura adquiriu uma expressão angustiada. Sasuke mirava o chão, certamente magoado com a reação de Sakura - Entendo... De qualquer forma, você pode responder algumas coisas para mim? - ele acenou - Certo. Primeiro: Por que esses...vampiros, estão me perseguindo?

- Não sei ao certo, pelo que ouvi, eles acham que seu sangue tem um cheiro...saboroso.

- Ok. Segundo: Quando isso vai acabar? - olhou-o receosa.

- Também não sei. Os vampiros nunca agiram dessa forma.

Com as palavras de Sasuke, Sakura passou a ficar nervosa. Como conseguiria viver daquela forma? Talvez não sobrevivesse à esse estranho acontecimento.

- Espere. Terceiro: Como você sempre me acha quando estou em perigo?

- Eu te observo há algum tempo, acabei criando o hábito - Sakura enrubesceu - Ouvi você me chamar no parque, desculpe-me por não atender seu chamado, mas achei que seria melhor mantermos distância.

- Por que? - ela ficara visivelmente atordoada.

- Eu continuo sendo um monstro, sou perigoso pra você.

- Não! - se precipitou - Quer dizer, você só me salvou até agora, como poderia ser um perigo para mim?

- Eu, como qualquer vampiro, necessito de sangue. Quem me garante que você não será minha presa em um dia que estiver sedento? - Sakura se assustou, ele apenas permanecia impassível.

- Eu...

- Acho melhor você ir para casa - interrompeu-a.

- Está bem - aceitou a contra gosto.

Sasuke, antes que Sakura pudesse se levantar, pegou-a no colo, sussurrando um "Eu te levo", e voltando a saltar entre os telhados. Permaneceram em silêncio durante rodo o percurso.

A viagem foi rápida. Sasuke deixou-a em seu quarto, e antes de sair, Sakura o parou, puxando levemente seu sobretudo - que reparara ser totalmente preto, igualmente com o resto da roupa.

- Sasuke, por que me salva?

Silêncio.

- Eu acho que você tem algo de especial, só isso.

- Entendo... - murmurou, um tanto desapontada.

- Escute, Sakura - a chamou - Tome isto - deu-lhe uma pulseira prateada, decorada com pequenas pedras vermelhas - Isto vai protegê-la, caso eu não consiga salvá-la.

- Obrigada - Sasuke acenou, e desapareceu.

Sakura deitou-se sobre sua cama, meditando novamente sobre seu dia. Isso virara rotina. Era atacada, e à noite já não conseguia mais dormir. Seus pensamentos tiravam-lhe o sono, apenas cedendo ao amanhecer.

Nesta noite, Sakura, assim que se deitou, caiu em sono profundo. Em três dias seguidos de ataques de vampiros, esta fora a primeira vez que conseguira sonhar, e Sasuke, desta vez, a acompanhava em seus sonhos.

**~//~**

Correndo debaixo da chuva que desabava sobre a cidade, Sakura entrou em uma biblioteca que ficava a caminho de casa. Era uma biblioteca grande, tendo uma sala de estudos e até uma lan house.

Sentando-se em uma mesa, Sakura passou a esperar a chuva passar, aproveitando para fazer suas lições atrasadas.

Não dando cinco minutos, Sakura começara a pegar no sono. Afinal, estava em um lugar quentinho, ouvindo o som da chuva...é, era inebriante. Mas, tentando não pegar no sono, Sakura se levantou e passou a procurar algum livro. Não que fosse ler, só pra acordar mesmo.

- Olá! - alguém lhe cumprimentou, estridente - Você é a Sakura, né? Do 3º B?

- Ah...sim, sou - Sakura se virou para uma garota loira, de olhos azuis celestes - Você é...?

- Yamanaka Ino, prazer - sorriu, olhando fixamente para pulso de Sakura em seguida - Que pulseira linda! - puxou a mão de Sakura - Eu tenho uma parecida. Olhe! - levantou sua mão, mostrando uma pulseira idêntica, com algumas pedras verde-água.

- É muito bonita - elogiou, ainda confusa com o repentino cumprimento de Ino, afinal, nem se conheciam - Onde comprou?

- Na verdade, eu a achei na rua, então peguei, já que é tão bonita - voltou a sorrir - Ah, é. Você deve estar se perguntado: "Como essa menina me conhece?". Bom, eu sou do 3º ano C, e como você é uma das melhores em física, na escola, acabei te conhecendo por umas pessoas. Eu também adoro física, só que não sou lá grande coisa. Será que você poderia me ajudar?

- Ah, claro.

- Bom, então...podemos começar agora? - Sakura afirmou - Então, vamos nos sentar - animou-se.

Sakura passou o resto da tarde explicando física à Ino, que apesar de se tratar de uma adoradora de física, não entendia muito bem os conceitos básicos da física.

Apesar de Sakura ainda estar com sono, o fato de ter que explicar à outra pessoa sobre sua matéria predileta, já a deixava acordada e pronta para resolver as questões.

Ino ficara visivelmente empolgada por conseguir, agora, entender o que antes lhe era difícil, mas mesmo assim, muitas dúvidas ainda ficaram. Apesar de Ino se esforçar, ela não era uma aluna muito dedicada, por isso, ela acaba sempre indo mal.

Com paciência, Sakura a ensinou tudo que podia, e no final da tarde, decidiu ir para casa, já que o cansaço estava prestes a vencê-la.

Juntamente com Ino, Sakura foi para casa, que por coincidência ou não, a casa de Ino ficava apenas uma rua depois da sua.

- Obrigada pela sua ajuda Sakura - agradeceu Ino, já pronta para seguir até sua casa.

- Não há de quê - sorriu.

Assim que Sakura entrou em casa, ela subiu até seu quarto e deixou seu material sobre a cama, indo até a janela, para fechá-la. Mas, antes de fechar a janela, olhou de relance para a rua, assustando-se com o que acabou vendo.

Ino estava sendo segurada pelo pescoço, por um rapaz ruivo. Um rapaz não, era possível ver suas presas ao longe. Ino possuía uma expressão sofrida, deixando que muitas lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Sakura saiu correndo de sua casa, e foi em direção de Ino. O vampiro que a segurava pareceu sentir sua presença, e soltou Ino, saltando para trás, e olhando Sakura, raivoso.

- Ino! - correu até a mesma, agaixando-se para socorrê-la - Você está bem?!

- Sim... - respondeu em um fio de voz.

Sakura olhou para o vampiro, visualizando seu rosto: pálido, com olhos verdes inexpressivos. Olhos verdes? Esse vampiro era diferente do usual. Usando toda a coragem que tinha, Sakura perguntou:

- O que você quer? - disse, tentando parecer ríspida.

- Não tem medo? - perguntou ainda inexpressivo.

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei - desafiou, arrancando um rugido baixo por parte do vampiro.

- Eu quero a pulseira - Sakura olhou para o pulso de Ino, tirando a pulseira. Ino a olhou confusa e amedrontada.

- Se eu der a pulseira, você nos deixa em paz? - ele hesitou.

- Sim - ouvindo isso, Sakura jogou a pulseira para o vampiro, que a pegou no ar, sem esforço - Ei, garota - chamou Ino, que se encolheu ao olhá-lo - como conseguiu essa pulseira?

- E-Eu a achei na rua - respondeu com a voz trêmula. O vampiro a fitou por um tempo, se aproximando em seguida.

- Você disse que nos deixaria em...

- Eu sei - ele a cortou - Mas preciso que ela venha comigo.

- Não! - Ino tentou correr.

- Não, Ino! - assim que Sakura se levantou, Gaara já estava na frente de Ino e pegou-a no colo, saltando por entre os telhados.

Sakura caiu sentada no chão, desnorteada. Não pudera ajudar Ino. Mais uma vez, teve que ficar frente a frente com um vampiro, e mais uma vez, não pôde fazer nada.

Quantas vezes ainda teria que passar por isso? Sem poder responder, Sakura voltou à sua casa, tentando raciocinar uma forma de ajudar Ino. Mas, como? As idéias lhe fugiam da cabeça. Tinha que chamar Sasuke, mas não sabia como.

Ele disse que a observava, mas se estivesse por perto, aquele vampiro teria sido parado por ele, como ele sempre faz. Só que ele não apareceu desta vez. Será que havia acontecido algo à ele?

Com as dúvidas martelando em sua cabeça, Sakura não conseguiu dormir à noite, voltando à janela de vez em quando.

- Uchiha...Sasuke, por favor, apareça logo - murmurou, olhando para a pulseira que ele lhe dera.

Em alguns minutos, pôde ouvir algo bater de leve em sua janela. Sakura se encolheu, amedrontada. Ouve-se novamente o barulho, e Sakura começa a chorar baixinho, implorando para que não fosse nada.

- Sakura - ouviu alguém chamar-lhe, uma voz conhecida.

- Sasuke? - perguntou hesitante.

- Sim, sou eu. Abra a janela, por favor - Sakura se aproximou da janela, abrindo a cortina que lhe tampava a visão da janela. Assim que abriu a janela, deparou-se com Sasuke, apoiando-se na janela.

Sakuira apressou-se em sair da frnte da janela, para que Sasuke pudesse entrar. Assim que ele entrou, Sakura acendeu a luz de seu abajur. Olhou para Sasuke, esperando que este começasse a falar.

- Você me chamou?

- Não - respondeu, confusa.

- Essa pulseira, você me chamou através dela - esclareceu. Sakura se surpreendeu.

- Como isso é possível?

- A pulseira está liga à mim, eu coloquei um feitiço nela. Assim que você pronunciar meu nome completo, eu virei até você.

- Feitiço? Você é um bruxo?

- Não. Teoricamente todo vampiro possui alguma mágica. Varia de classe para classe - Sakura se sentou em sua cama, ouvindo as explicações - Existem três classes: os _**Reck**_ - que têm a linhagem direta de um vampiro - os _**Gymisch **_- são os mestiços - e os _**Ruttatk **_- os transformados.

- Você é...

- Um Reck - Sakura surpreendeu-se.

- A classe mais forte é a...Reck? - Sasuke afirmou.

Sakura ficou um tempo pensando sobre o que Sasuke dissera, e concluira que aquele vampiro que atacou Ino, deveria ser ou um Gymisch ou um Ruttatk.

- Qual...qual a diferença física?

- Os Gymisch têm olhos verdes, e os Ruttatk têm olhos amarelos. O que nos diferencia, fisicamente, é apenas a cor dos olhos.

- Entendo... - pausou - Sasuke, preciso que você me ajude - ele esperou - Um Gymisch levou uma amiga minnha. Ele, primeiro a atacou, e depois disse que queria a pulseira que ela estava usando. Ela é igual a esta - levantou a mão - só que tem pedrinhas verdes. Tem alguma possibilidade de ela estar...viva?

Fês-se um silêncio incômodo. Sasuke parecia querer poupá-la de alguma resposta ruim. Assim que Sasuke se propôs a responder, a mãe de Sakura beteu na porta do quarto de Sakura.

- Sakura, com quem você está conversando? - Sakura deu um pulo da cama, puxando um Sasuke confuso até a sua cama e escondendo-o embaixo de seu cobertor - Sakura? Estou entrando - Assim que a mãe de Sakura entrou, Sakura se sentou na cama, jogando todo o cobertor em cima de Sasuke.

- Desculpe, mãe. Eu estava pensando alto - disfarçou.

- Sei... - a olhou com descrença - bom, vá dormir logo. Amanhã você tem aula.

- Está bem.

A mãe de Sakura saiu de seu quarto, fazendo Sakura suspirar, aliviada. Sasuke retirou o cobertor de cima de si, sentando-se na cama.

- Desculpe, Sasuke - Sakura se virou, estacando ao vê-lo deveras descabelado e com uma expressão confusa. Sem conseguir se conter, Sakura riu baixinho.

- Sakura? - Sasuke a chamou.

- Me desculpe - suspirou, pegando ar - É que você está muito engraçado - sorriu. Sasuke a olhou sério, analisando seu rosto - O-Oque foi? - Perguntou preocupada - Não quis te ofender.

- Não se preocupe, não me ofendeu - ele se pronunciara - É a primeira vez que te vejo sorrir dessa forma - pousou sua mão no rosto de Sakura, que já se encontrava visivelmente vermelha.

- A-Ah...Sasuke...então...sobre a minha amiga - começou, fazendo Sasuke afastar sua mão do rosto de Sakura.

- Eu a ajudarei a salvá-la. Mas não garanto que ela esteja viva. - Sakura respirou fundo.

- Quando podemos começar a procurá-la?

- Amanhã, assim que sair da sua aula.

- Mas não é tarde? E se fizerem algo com ela antes disso? - Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio - Vamos agora.

- Não. Os vampiros ficam mais alertas à noite, não quero colocar sua vida em risco - Sakura, novamente, corou.

- Não poderia ser...assim que eu sair para a escola então? - propôs, confiante.

- Certo - se levantou, indo em direção da janela - estarei por perto.

- Espera - Sasuke se virou - Uma pergunta: Você não dorme?

- Sim, mas consigo repor minhas forças em menos tempo que os humanos - Sakura murmurou um 'entendo', deixando que Sasuke saísse.

Não demorou muito para que pegasse no sono, tendo seus sonhos ocupados por um certo

vampiro de olhos vermelhos.

Continua...

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Reck [le-se: req]  
Gymisch [lê-se: gimst]  
Ruttatk [lê-se: ruta]


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura acordou ansiosa, preparando-se para quando fosse atrás de Ino. Trocou-se rapidamente e se dirigiu à porta, antes mesmo de tomar café da manhã, pra que seus

pais não suspeitassem.

Já fora de casa, Sakura andou alguns metros de sua casa, e chamou por Sasuke, pela sua pulseira. Em segundos, Sasuke já estava a seu lado.

- Bom dia - Sasuke cumprimentou, lisonjeiro.

- Bom dia - Sakura sorriu - E então? Vamos agora? - perguntou sem fitá-lo, continuando a caminhar.

- Claro, quando quiser - Sasuke a pegou rapidamente no colo, saltando velozmente até um dos telhados das casas.

Seguiram o começo do caminho em silêncio. Às vezes Sakura se ajeitava do colo de Sasuke, com medo de cair, mas mesmo assim o silêncio pemaneceu.

Sakura estranhou a quietude repentina de Sasuke, já que, há algumas horas, ele esteve tão falante que nem poderia dizer que ele realmente era aquele vampiro sóbrio e

inexpressivo que a salvou diversas vezes.

Tentando quebrar o silêncio que se instalara, Sakura começou a perguntar coisas banais para Sasuke.

- Ahn...Sasuke, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Faça - respondeu sem olhá-la.

- Se...se vocês bebem sangue, então...vocês matam pessoas, não é? - perguntou receosa.

- Não necessariamente. Os vampiros bebem um terço do sangue da pessoa, somente. Não a matamos, ela apenas fica com uma pequena anemia.

- Então, você nunca...

- Não, nunca matei ninguém - Sakura suspirou, aliviada.

- Está com medo de mim?

- N-Não - gaguejou. Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio - Na verdade, eu vou ser bem sincera: eu estou com muito medo, mas não de você - ele a olhou agora, confuso - eu

estou com medo dos outros...dos outros vampiros.

- Entendo. É natural, depois de tudo que você passou por causa da minha espécie.

- Sasuke, por acaso você não gosta de ser um vampiro?

- De certa forma, não - Sakura esperou que continuasse - Imagine como você se sentiria tendo que beber o sangue de uma criatura viva, semelhante a você. A imortalidade

é considerada uma dadiva aos vampiros, mas pra mim, isso só faz com que mais e mais pessoas tenham que passar por uma situação desagradável, para poder saciar a

sede de vampiros que a cada dia aumentam mais de número. Não é uma sensação muito agradável pra mim.

Sakura permaneceu calada depois do breve relato de Sasuke. Sentia-se mal por ouvir aquelas palavras de Sasuke. Era como se ele estivesse sofrendo, e as marcas

deixadas pelas necessidades que sua própria espécie o obrigava a fazer, estivessem a cada dia mais evidentes e mais próximas de serem irreparáveis. Ela se sentia

imponente diante de tal constatação. O que poderia dizer?

A vida de Sasuke provavelmente nunca fora fácil, pelo fato de ter que conviver com uma realidade que ele próprio abominava. Era estranho, ela admitia, mas não poderia

julgar o que achava estranho ou não, muito menos o certo e o errado, Sasuke estava até hoje por sua própria conta, tendo que lidar sozinho com seu dilema. Certamente

nunca poderia entender o que se passava na mente de Sasuke. Por mais que ele estivesse exatamente ao lado dela, ela nunca conseguiria vê-lo de verdade.

Mas, na tentativa de se aproximar, ao menos um pouco, de Sasuke, Sakura tentaria entender o mundo em que ele vivia. Queria saber as regras dessa nova realidade que

estava prestes a fazer parte de sua vida, já que o caminho que ela estava seguindo, com certeza, seria bem longo, e essa realidade faria parte dele por um bom tempo.

- Eu gostaria de te perguntar mais um monte de coisas... - Sakura murmurava - Só que não gostaria de vê-lo dessa forma.

- 'Dessa forma'? - perguntou curioso.

- É. Você me pareceu triste - Sasuke a olhou de esgoela e deu um meio sorriso.

- Não se preocupe. Pergunte o que quiser - Sakura sorriu em resposta.

- Bom...vou generalizar um pouco. Das coisas que os humanos falam sobre os vampiros, o que é verdade?

- Somo rápidos, possuimos caninos maiores que o normal e, claro, bebemos sangue.

- Só? - perguntou incrédula.

- Só.

- Bom... O que você acha importante eu saber?

- Somos civilizados, antes de tudo. Geralmente os vampiros são cautelosos, não agem como agiram com você. Também existem algumas regras aos vampiros, como: não

matar os humanos; não chamar atenção, lógico; evitar relacionamentos com os humanos - Sakura corou - E mais algumas coisas.

- Por que vocês devem evitar relacionamentos com os humanos?

- Os humanos não são muito confiáveis, segundo a ordem vampírica. Eles são gananciosos, mesquinhos e egoístas, e isso só acarretaria uma desordem social e uma

guerra. Apesar de que existem vampiros com as mesmas caracteristicas. E também, a classe Ruttak é a mais complicada de se controlar. Como os transformados já

tiveram parte da vida, humana, eles acabam sempre querendo se introduzir na sociedade novamente, e com a pouca habilidade em controlar a sede de sangue, eles

acabam por muitas vezes, chegando perto de nos denunciar à sociedade.

- Entendo. E, quantos anos você tem? - Sasuke riu.

- Duzentos e trinta e quatro.

- Nossa! - exclampou, visivelmente surpresa - Você é casado então?

- Não. Me apaixonei somente uma vez, aos meus cento e cinqüenta anos - Sakura fez uma careta.

- Só uma vez, em duzentos e trinta e quatro anos?

- Sim.

- E por que você não transformou a pessoa por quem se apaixonou em uma vampira? - perguntou cabisbaixa.

- Ela me traiu com um Gymish - Sakura arregalou os olhos, surpresa e constrangida.

- Sinto muito.

- Não sinta. O destino escolhe bem quem vai colocar no caminho das nossas vidas, se ela me traiu, não era ela que deveria estar comigo.

- Então você espera até hoje?

- Esperava. Minha espera acabou assim que conheci você - Sakura enrubeceu, não tendo palavras para responder à Sasuke.

Novamente o caminho se tornou silêncioso, mas desta vez, o silêncio era, de certa forma, oportuno para ambos. Tentando dissipar a vermelhidão de seu rosto, Sakura

passou a formular novas perguntas, para que continuasse a conversar com Sasuke, como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

- É...Ah! Se você bebe só um terço do sangue da pessoa, ela não deveria virar um vampiro?

- Só viram vampiros aqueles que nós decidimos. Temos a capacidade de controlar nosso veneno.

- E, sobre essa pulseira que você me deu, todas as classes de vampiros possuem uma igual, só mudando a pedra?

- Não. Só uma pessoa de cada classe possui essa pulseira. Ela parece ser inofensiva, mas não é. Se um ser humano tocar na pulseira sem que haja o consentimentos do

vampiro que a carrega, o humano morrerá em uma semana. Já se for um vampiro, ele leva um choque forte, que o deixa inconsiente por alguns minutos.

- Nossa - Sakura olhou para sua pulseira, impressionada - E mais uma coisa. Os mestiços: como funciona isso? Só um vampiro que pode formar essa classe, ou uma

vampira também pode?

- Ambos podem.

- E quando é a humana, como ela gera o bebê? Ele não bebe o sangue da mãe?

- Não, ele se alimenta como um bebê normal, mas depois que ele nasce, ele passa a necessitar de sangue também. A única diferença com os vampiros comuns, é que ele

pode se alimentar da comida humana também.

- Ah, entendi...

- Sakura, se houver mais alguma pergunta, guarde-a e me pergunte outra hora. Nós chegamos.

Sakura olhou para os lados, procurando o lugar que Sasuke dissera, econtrando uma mansão logo a sua frente. Sasuke a colocou no chão, fazendo com que ela ficasse

ainda mais perplexa em ver o tamanho da enorme casa que os Gymish moravam. Seguiram em frente, e ao chegarem na porta da casa, antes mesmo que batessem na

porta, esta já estava sendo aberta.

- Seja bem-vindo, Uchiha-sama. O que o traz aqui? - Uma garota de cabelos negros e longos, e de uma aparência bem jovem, cumprimentou a Sasuke, assim que este

adentrara na casa.

- Vim à pedido de uma jovem que teve sua amiga levada por um dos seus - a Gymish analisou Sakura de cima abaixo, fazendo com que esta se encolhesse atrás de

Sasuke.

- Sasuke...

- Não se preocupe.

- Uchiha-sama, desculpe me a impertinência, mas esta garota me parece um tanto insolente.

- Não aceito que diga tais coisas sobre minha acompanhante - disse ríspido.

- Como queira. Desculpe-me por isso - Sasuke apenas meneou a cabeça - A quem procuram? - dirigiu-se a Sakura.

- Um rapaz ruivo, mais ou menos do tamanho do...Uchiha-san - Sasuke a olhou surpreso.

- Já tenho idéia de quem seja - suspirou - Muito bem, me sigam.

Sasuke passou a seguir a Gymish, sendo seguido por Sakura. Subiram algumas escadas e passaram por alguns corredores compridos. Ao longo do caminho, alguns

Gymish os olhavam de uma forma estranha, o que fez Sakura se aproximar ainda mais de Sasuke. Depois de mais alguns corredores que seguiram, Sasuke e Sakura

adentraram em uma sala bastante iluminada, decorada com objetos de grande valor e com uma aparência um pouco clássica.

- Gaara, você tem visitas - a garota anunciou, deixando Sasuke e Sakura entrarem na sala e se retirando em seguida.

Analisando melhor o local, se era possível ver uma cama de casal mais ao fundo da sala, onde o vampiro que atacara Ino estava sentado, e mais atrás, estava Ino, deitada,

desmaiada, e com algumas marcas estranhas no corpo, que cintilavam sobre a luz. Sakura apressou-se em ir até Ino, mas no meio do percurso, viu que o garoto ruivo se

levantara, e a olhava de forma inexpressiva, igualmente a ultima vez que se encontraram. Com medo, Sakura se parou no meio do caminho. Sasuke seguiu até seu lado e

passou a conversar com Gaara:

- Confesso que não entendo o por quê de tê-la trazido para cá - Sasuke começou.

- Já é a terceira que morreria. Um Ruttak tem vindo aqui quase todos os dias, o qual eu não tenho conhecimento de quem seja, e não sei como, têm conseguido roubar o

hokka de mim, e depois o deixa jogado pelas ruas, esperando que quem encontre, morra.

Sakura, mesmo refletindo sobre o que conversavam, ainda não havia entendido do que se tratava a conversa de ambos. No intuito de tentar entender, Sakura permaneceu

calada, apenas ouvindo a conversa.

- Se é isso que vem ocorrendo, deveria ter comunicado os Reik.

- Antes de ir comunicar-lhes o ocorrido, precisava salvar essa garota. Já é o quinto dia, mas não sei qual a cura para isso.

- Está com o hokka? - Sasuke se dirigiu a Gaara.

- Aqui - entregou-lhe.

Novamente, Sasuke voltou a proferir algumas palavras desconhecidas a Sakura, e a pulseira passou a brilhar intensamente. Sasuke pousou a pulseira sobre o corpo de Ino,

e o corpo da mesma iluminou-se por alguns instantes até que voltou ao normal, agora, sem nenhuma marca em seu corpo. Aos poucos, Ino ia acordando, e a medida que

recobrava a consiência, ia se sentando sobre a cama. Olhou em volta, se deparando com Sasuke e Gaara, o que a fez se encolher de medo.

- Como fez isso? - Gaara perguntou, perplexo.

- Os Reik têm acesso a algumas informações do hokka que os Gymish e os Ruttak não têm conhecimento - Gaara pareceu emburrar-se.

Aproveitando a conversa de Sasuke e Gaara, Sakura seguiu até Ino e a abraçou. Ino pareceu confusa ao ver Sakura ali, mas acabou retribuindo o abraço que recebera da

amiga.

- S-Sakura, o que estamos fazendo aqui? E...e ele? - apontou para Gaara, que dirigiu sua atenção a Ino.

- Bom...é uma looonga história. Eu te explico melhor depois, é melhor irmos para casa agora - Ino concordou. Levantando-se da cama, Ino seguiu Sakura até Sasuke,

escondendo-se atrás da mesma.

- Sasuke, vamos? - Sasuke fitou Gaara um instante e concordou, seguindo até a porta, com Sakura e Ino.

- Hey, espera - Gaara chamou - O meu hokka... - indicou o pulso de Ino, que agora estava com a pulseira de Gaara.

- O preço a ser pago por salvar a vida da garota foi ter que dá-lo à ela seu hokka. De agora em diante, ela não deve tirá-lo, se não, tem as mesmas chances de morrer

como antes - Sasuke esclareceu.

- Se é assim... - Gaara desapareceu e reapareceu ao lado de Ino - Temos que conversar.

Ino, com o susto que levara, caiu sentada. Gaara estendeu sua mão, fazendo com que Ino ficasse ainda mais confusa do que se passava ali. Sakura, entendendo que Ino

estava confuso, interveio:

- Ino, não se preocupe, ele não vai te machucar, não é uma má...pessoa - Ino a olhou descrente.

- Sakura, ele é...um monstro.

Ao escutar tais palavras, Gaara recolheu a mão que estendera, e com uma certa expressão de melancolia, afastou-se de Ino. Sakura percebeu o efeito das palavras de Ino

sobre Gaara, novamente, intervindo.

- Ino, não diga uma coisa dessas! - a repreendeu, levantando-a - Ele salvou a sua vida.

- Salvou...a minha vida?

- É. Acho melhor você conversar com ele - aconselhou, já a empurrando até Gaara.

- Mas, Sakura...sozinha? - Sakura afirmou.

- Mas não se preocupe, eu e o Sasuke estaremos aqui perto.

Ino passou a ficar com os olhos marejados, a medida que se aproximava de Gaara. Quando já estavam frente a frente, Ino abaixou o olhar, não querendo encarar Gaara.

Gaara a fitou com a mesma indiferença de pouco tempo atrás, indicando um sofá para se sentarem. Ino o seguiu a passos lentos, e Sakura voltou para onde Sasuke

estava.

Assim que se sentaram, Gaara passou a contar tudo o que Sasuke havia explicado para Sakura anteriormente, com algumas informações novas, apenas. Enquanto isso,

Sakura refletia sobre o ocorrido, ainda sem entender bem o que havi acontecido. Tentou lembrar-se das coisas que Sasuke havia dito a ela, e de repente dua ficha caiu.

- Sasuke-kun - Sasuke sorriu ao escutar a forma com a qual Sakura o chamara - Esse tal de hokka é essa pulseira? - levantou o pulso.

- Exato - Sakura pareceu entender tudo o que havia sido dito até o momento.

- Entendi. Então aquele tal de Gaara agora vai ter que dar o hokka dele pra Ino, certo? - Sasuke confirmou - Mas, o que ele precisa falar pra ela? Fora que ela não poderá

mais tirar a pulseira? - perguntou olhando Ino e Gaara conversarem a uma certa distância.

- O hokka é como uma ligação entre o vampiro e o humano, ou o vampiro. Eles devem estar sempre próximos; com o máximo de uma distância de cerca de 1km. Ao

contrário, a pessoa passa a perder sua força, apesar de que, para os vampiros, a distância seja irrelevante, já que os humanos são fracos. Gaara deve estar dizendo à sua

amiga sobre esses tipos de coisas. No caso deles, como sua amiga agora depende do hokka, a distância entre eles fica mais curta; chega a cerca de 30 metros, e se algo

acontecer à sua amiga, Gaara também será afetado, de alguma forma.

- Ah, entendo... - Sakura visualizou novamente Ino e Gaara.

Ino praticamente não olhava nos olhos de Gaara, escutava tudo atentamente, mas também ficava alerta as movimentos de Gaara, que até o momento se mostraram

inofencivos e praticamente inesistentes. Um pouco aturdida com a conversa que estavam tendo, tentava processar aos poucos, todas as informações que estava

recebendo. Pra Ino, isso eparecia mais com um sonho muito confuso, que ela nunca nem pensaria que um dia chegaria a acontecer. Estava tudo acontecendo muito rápido

para ela.

- Você entendeu tudo que eu disse? - Gaara perguntou, impassível.

- Sim - disse num fio de voz - Mas me custa acreditar que isso está acontecendo.

- Escute; eu vejo que está com medo de mim, entendo que tudo isso esteja sendo muito estranho para você, mas entenda uma coisa: Eu nunca a machucarei, não se

preocupe. Nós temos uma ligação agora, se algo te acontecer, comigo acontecerá também. Eu a protegerei - suas últimas palavras fizeram com que Ino relaxasse um

pouco, mas não a ponto de deixá-la livre do medo que ainda sentia.

Sakura, aproveitando a pausa que ambos fizeram, aproximou-se e tornou a chamar Ino, que antes de se levantar, fora interceptada por Gaara.

- Uchiha-sama, seria viável a idéia de mantê-la aqui? - Gaara perguntou a Sasuke.

- Não sei se isso seria possível. Os humanos possuem relações mais firmes que as nossas, em relação aos pais. Provavelmente não acabe bem a garota se ausentar de

casa por um longo período. Fora que ela possui atividades diurnas, como a escola.

- Entendo - murmurou, pensativo.

- A opção mais aceitável, no momento, é que você fique sempre ao lado dela, entrando na escola em que ela estuda, e na parte da noite, fique por perto da casa dela.

- E-Espera. Ele vai ter que ficar do meu lado vinte e quatro horas? - Ino perguntou, ainda afoita.

- Por toda a sua vida. A não ser que não queira mais viver - Sasuke esclareceu. Ino se calou.

- São... - Sakura olhou em seu relógio de pulso - Onze horas. Ainda da tempo de você ir até nossa escola...

- Então - Gaara virou-se para Ino - Preciso que venha comigo até sua escola - Ino o olhou confusa.

- Não se preocupe Ino, eu e o Sasuke-kun iremos com você também - Ino acenou.

Já fora da mansão, se preparavam para irem até a escola de Ino e Sakura. Num instante, Sasuke pegou Sakura no colo, e se preparou para saltar. Ino e Gaara se

entreolharam. Ela corou e abaixou o olhar. Gaara, pedindo licença, a pegou no colo também, saltando junto com Sasuke, em seguida. Seguiram até a escola.

Daí para frente, o destino de Ino e Sakura mostraria-se bastante turbulento, mas certamente, cheio de emoções fortes.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de Tudo, gostaria de me desculpar pelos erros dos capítulos anteriores^^'

Estou sem Beta.

* * *

Não demorou muito para que chegassem até a escola de Ino e Sakura. Sasuke e Gaara voltaram ao chão um pouco antes de chegarem à escola, em um lugar deserto, uma viela. Sasuke colocou Sakura no chão e passara a caminhar em direção à saída da viela, sendo seguido por Sakura. Já Gaara, quando colocou Ino no chão, teve que segurá-la para que não caísse.

- Você está bem? - Gaara perguntou confuso com a repentina fraqueza de Ino.

- É-É...sim - Ino tentou recompor-se, mas suas pernas ainda não a obedeciam.

Desde muito pequena, Ino detestava grandes alturas, e sempre que tinha que ficar em lugares altos, sentia vertigens e, algumas vezes, desmaiava. Se era um trauma antigo ou não, isso ela não se recordava. Naquele momento, tentava a todo custo ficar firme, já que, se algo acontecesse, precisava estar pronta para correr. Gaara ao seu lado apenas fazia com que ela ficasse ainda mais nervosa.

Seu coração batia rápido, e suas batidas aceleradas podiam ser ouvidas por Gaara, que se mantia impassível, apesar de estar um pouco confuso com a agitação de Ino. Quanto mais Sakura e Sasuke se distanciavam de ambos, mais rápido o coração dela batia. Enfim, Gaara pôde entender o que significava a palpitação de Ino. No intuito de afastar-se, Gaara foi soltando-a aos poucos, mas, novamente, ela não conseguira andar.

Com medo, Ino passou a deixar algumas lágrimas escorrerem por sua face corada. Achava-se tão idiota naquele momento; tão inútil. Seu medo simplesmente a impedia de conseguir ficar de pé, e isso a frustrava. Era tão fraca que não conseguia nem ficar de pé?

Sem entender, Gaara a olhava atônito. Seria ele o motivo daquelas lágrimas? Tentou, desta vez, ajudá-la a prosseguir em frente. Passou um braço pela cintura de Ino e puxou-a contra seu corpo, passando a andar, vagarosamente, em seguida. Ino aceitou a ajuda, mesmo tendo ainda receio de Gaara.

Quem os olhasse, acharia que seria apenas um casal que andava pelas ruas de Tóquio, despreocupadamente. Mas a realidade do momento era outra. Ino andava angustiada, secando suas lágrimas, e Gaara, com uma expressão melancólica e fria.

- Me desculpe - Ino desculpou-se, rouca - Obrigada pela ajuda.

- Não há de que - respondeu seco. Ino encolhera-se.

Mais a frente, Sakura andava despreocupada ao lado de Sasuke. Depois de terem saído da viela, passou a olhar as pessoas, as lojas; outrora olhava Sasuke de esgoela, reparando que este parecia perdido em devaneios. Curiosa, o interrogou:

- Sasuke-kun? - chamou-o baixo. Sasuke atendera prontamente.

- Hn?

- O que aconteceu? Hoje você está mais calado que o normal. Há algo errado?

- Não há nada errado, não se preocupe - respondeu sem fitá-la. Sakura calou-se em seguida.

Chegando à escola, os quatro foram diretamente para a coordenação da escola. No meio do caminho, uma das professoras de Ino a interceptou, perguntando sobre sua ausência na aula. Ino desculpou-se, e tratou de logo inventar uma desculpa, dizendo sobre a enfermidade que acabara sendo vítima. A professora pareceu acreditar na desculpa de Ino, apesar de ter analisado Gaara - que ainda segurava Ino pela cintura - de uma forma um tanto reprovadora.

Passado este transtorno, seguiram até a coordenação. Como planejado, conseguiram fazer a matrícula de Gaara na escola - apesar de terem tido alguns problemas em relação ao histórico escolar de Gaara, que este não possuía. Aproveitando a ocasião, Sasuke decidiu matricular-se também, o que conseguiu.

- Por que você se matriculou também? - Sakura perguntou, já fora da escola.

- Eu acho melhor que não fiquemos muito distantes um do outro. Têm ocorrido muitas coisas fora do comum, que em especial, sempre ocorrem com você - Sakura murmurou algo incompreensível e voltou-se para Ino, que agora andava sozinha, mas vagarosamente.

- Ino, o que acha de dormir hoje na minha casa? - Sakura perguntou sorrindo singelamente.

- Está bem. Só preciso avisar meus pais que, aliás, devem estar preocupados com o meu sumiço... - sorriu fracamente.

Antes de chegarem à casa de Ino, Sakura pediu que Sasuke e Gaara esperassem fora da casa, de preferência, sem deixar que os pais de Ino os vissem. Mesmo sem entender bem, ambos obeceram.

Na casa de Ino, os pais desta, assim que a viram na porta, a encheram de perguntas, abraçando-a muitas vezes, preocupados e aliviados. Sakura usou o pretexto de que Ino passara mal no caminho de casa, e como a casa de Sakura estava mais perto, a levou até sua casa para que ela descansasse. Indisposta, Ino acabara pegando no sono, e sem querer atrapalhar o descanço de Ino, Sakura a deixou dormir.

Os pais de Ino perguntaram-na se estava se sentindo melhor, e entre outras coisas que geralmente oa pais perguntam quando preocupados. Terminada a conversa, Sakura e Ino dirigiram-se até o quarto de Ino, onde esta escolheu algumas roupas confortáveis e tomou um banho, para relaxar. Terminado o banho, Ino e Sakura deram um tempo no quarto de Ino, e depois desceram à procura dos pais de Ino.

Um pouco preocupados, os pais de Ino ficaram receosos em deixar Ino dormir na casa de Sakura, já que esta disse ter passado mal no dia anterior, mas depois da insistência de Ino, acabaram por deixar. Sakura ajudou a convencê-los, dizendo que Ino estava estressada com as constantes pressões da escola com provas e trabalhos, e precisava relaxar um pouco.

Ambas apressaram-se em arrumar a bolsa que Ino levaria com suas roupas, para depois despedirem-se e sairem da casa de Ino. Fora da casa, Gaara e Sasuke estavam encostados na parede da casa, conversando sobre algum assunto relacionado à Ordem vampírica. Assim que avistaram Ino e Sakura, os quatro seguiram até a casa de Sakura.

- Meus pais não estão em casa essa hora, vocês podem vir conosco - Sakura anúncio. Gaara e Sasuke acenaram em entendimento.

Assim que entraram, se dirigiram ao quarto de Sakura.

- Gaara, Ino; querem comer alguma coisa? - Sakura perguntou na porta de seu quarto.

Ino olhou de Gaara para Sakura, ganhando uma certa palidez, imaginando Gaara bebendo o sangue de Sakura, encolhendo-se em seguida. Sakura, percebendo a reação de Ino, adiantou-se:

- Ah, Ino, não se preocupe. O Sasuke-kun me disse que a classe do Gaara-san se alimenta de comida normal também - Ino suspirou aliviada. Gaara soltou uma risada rouca e baixa, mas que chamou a atenção de Ino, que sorriu constrangida - E então? Vão querer algo? - Sakura voltou a perguntar.

- Ah...eu não sei se vou comer algo, vou com você - Ino respondeu já levantando-se.

- Gaara-san?

- Nada, obrigado.

Sakura e Ino retiraram-se do quarto, e seguiram para a cozinha. Lá, Sakura mostrou à Ino alguns doces e frutas, mas nada a interessou. Passaram a procurar por alguma outra coisa, sem sucesso. Optaram então, por um simples sanduíche.

Voltaram para o quarto de Sakura, com os sanduíches e um suco de caixinha. Ao entrarem no quarto, encontraram apenas Gaara, de costas para a janela aberta. Confusa com a ausência de Sasuke, Sakura o interrogou:

- Gaara-san, onde está o Sasuke-kun?

- Ele disse que tinha coisas a resolver na sede da classe Reik - disse indiferente.

- Ele volta quando?

- Amanhã de manhã. Ele disse que a acompanharia até a escola - Sakura agradeceu a informação de Gaara e sentou-se com Ino, em sua cama.

O resto da tarde passou dessa forma tranqüila. Sakura e Ino assistiram à TV, convidando Gaara para que se juntasse a elas, mas este recusou, permanecendo ao lado da janela.

Envolvida pelo cansaço, Sakura acabou adormecendo em uma poltrona que havia ao lado de sua cama. Ino, sentada na cama de Sakura, viu que Sakura acabou por dormir, ficou apreensiva, novamente. Mesmo que todos lhe dissessem que não havia perigo, não conseguia aceitar aquilo que estava vivendo. Era muito...surreal.

Gaara não parecia que iria atacá-la, mas sua expressão impassível sempre a deixava receosa. Tentou amenizar o clima pesado que se instalara, começando um diálogo com Gaara, afinal, por mais que estivesse com medo, sua natureza sempre fora animada, onde ela sempre tentava sorrir e conhecer novas pessoas. Colocando em prática seu antigo hábito, Ino começou:

- Gaara - chamou-o. Ele a fitou - É...bem...

- Não precisa tentar estabelecer uma amizade comigo. Sei que isso não é fácil pra você - Ino calou-se, abaixando o olhar.

- Você parece ser uma pessoa fria e solitária - murmurou.

- Um vampiro não tem direito de ser feliz - comentou sem olhá-la.

- Por quê?

- Beber sangue humano faz de nós, vampiros, nada mais que uma escória, que deveria ser extinta. Não podemos ser felizes tendo que cumprir isso - Ino surpreendeu-se.

- Entendo... - pausou - Quer dizer, eu não sei, mas acho que sei. Bom, consigo me colocar no seu lugar. Eu imagino - completou, esbaforida.

Gaara virou-se para a janela que, ainda aberta, iluminou fracamente seu rosto com os últimos raios de sol que despontavam no horizonte. Sua face, agora iluminada pelos raios de sol, não mais tinha a aparência melancólica, tendo seu lugar ocupado por uma expressão, de certa forma, mais humana, quase de uma forma angelical, de tão pálida que sua pele era.

Ino corou por acabar perdendo-se na infinita beleza que Gaara emanava independente de como estava, melancólico ou não. Gaara percebeu o acanhamento repentino de Ino, mas não lhe perguntou o porquê daquilo, permanecendo calado.

- Quantos anos você têm? - Ino perguntou curiosa.

- Cento e quinze - Ino arregalou os olhos.

- Então, aquilo que dizem é verdade? Os vampiros são imortais? - Gaara confirmou com um aceno. Ino sorriu - Incrível! E, como vocês fazem pra manter essa aparência jovem?

- Quando nós chegamos aos dezoito anos, paramos de envelhecer. Não tenho idéia de como isso começou, provavelmente só os Reik saibam - Ino empolgou-se com o rumo que a conversa estava tendo, e, esquecendo-se do seu medo, passou a conversar normalmente com Gaara.

Gaara contou-lhe mais ou menos as mesmas coisas que Sasuke contou à Sakura, sobre as classes de vampiros, se os vampiros matavam as pessoas que bebiam do sangue, entre outras coisas. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Ino foi a resposta que recebera de Gaara ao perguntar-lhe se possuía algum compromisso com alguém. Gaara respondeu que já tivera alguns relacionamentos sem compromisso, mas nunca se apaixonara por ninguém.

- Eu acho que a minha natureza repele os que me cercam - comentou.

- Não seja por isso, - tentou animá-lo - podemos ser amigos! - depois de prestar atenção no que havia acabado de dizer, Ino ponderou sobre a reação de Gaara.

- Não sei se isso será possível.

- Tente - insistiu. Gaara pareceu ponderar.

- Está bem - concluiu. Ino sorriu-lhe.

~//~

Sentindo-se ser cutucada por algo, Sakura abriu os olhos, saindo de seu sono. Sua primeira visão foi a de Ino, que a olhava sorrindo.

- Que horas são? - Sakura perguntou sonolenta.

- Seis e meia. Parece que os seus pais acabaram de chegar - comentou, vendo Sakura levantar-se.

- Já? - Ino acenou. Sakura olhou em volta, encontrando Gaara sentado em seu tapete, apoiado em sua cama - Gaara-san, acho melhor você não sair daqui, está bem? - Gaara concordou - Nós vamos falar com meus pais, e já voltamos.

Com um aceno, Ino despediu-se de Gaara, e saiu do quarto de Sakura, juntamente com esta. Ao chegarem na sala, Sakura e Ino encontraram os pais de Sakura. Ino os cumprimentou, e Sakura avisou-lhes que havia convidado Ino para dormir lá. Depois de terminado os cumprimentos, ambas subiram até o quarto de Sakura, novamente, encontrando Gaara novamente de pé, ao lado da porta.

Ino sentou-se no tapete, onde Gaara estava sentado, e o chamou para sentar-se com ela. O que Sakura estranhou.

- Hey, Sakura, vamos jogar alguma coisa? - Ino perguntou animada.

- Ahn...está bem. O que? - Ino pôs-se a pensar, virando para Gaara em seguida.

- Sabe jogar cartas? - Gaara afirmou - Então, podemos jogar cartas - virou-se para Sakura novamente, sorrindo.

- Está bem - Sakura foi até seu armário, pegando seu baralho e sentando-se com Ino e Gaara, em seguida.

Até oito horas, os três ficaram jogando cartas, sendo interrompidos apenas por uma batida na porta de Sakura, onde sua mãe chamava ela e Ino para jantarem.

Desceram rapidamente até a sala de jantar, sentando-se na mesa e servindo-se. A mãe de Sakura havia caprichado mais no jantar pela visita de Ino. Ino sentiu-se confortável com o clima amigável da casa de Sakura, acabando por esquecer-se das recentes preocupações em relação ao novo mundo que conhecera.

Terminado o jantar, Ino e Sakura prepararam um terceiro prato, com o pretexto de que Sakura ainda estava com fome, mas iria até seu quarto para comer. Os pais de Sakura não questionaram.

- Gaara! – Ino abriu a porta de supetão. Gaara a fitou, sentado na poltrona do quarto de Sakura – Trouxemos seu jantar – anunciou, estendendo o prato que prepararam.

- Desculpe, não estou com fome – Ino o olhou descrente.

- Mas você não comeu nada o dia todo!

- Não se preocupe, não sou tão frágil como os humanos – Ino calou-se, vencida. Sakura e Ino sentaram-se no tapete de Sakura, perdida em devaneios.

Um silêncio incômodo instalara-se no local. Apenas eram ouvidos os ruídos dos carros na rua. Todos pensavam sobre a mesma coisa: o momento que estavam vivendo. Muitos questionamentos eram feitos mentalmente, sem nunca conseguir achar uma resposta plausível.

- Gaara-san – Sakura começou – Tenho uma pergunta. Posso?

- Pergunte – respondeu, sem olhá-la.

- O Sasuke-kun pode mudar a cor dos olhos dele. Você também consegue? – Gaara esperou um instante.

- Não. A minha classe é a única que não pode mudar a cor dos olhos – Sakura e Ino esperaram que continuasse – Como os Remish nascem com genes humanos, as características físicas permanecem as mesmas desde que nascemos - Ino e Sakura se entreolharam, surpresas.

- O que acontece se um Remish e um humano tiverem um filho? – Sakura perguntou, curiosa. Agora que começou a entender o mundo dos vampiros, muitas perguntas lhe vinham à mente.

- Isso nunca chegou a acontecer. Os Remish sempre foram privados de ter esse tipo de contato com os humanos. A Ordem dos vampiros é controlada pelos Reik, àqueles que têm que manter a ordem entre o mundo dos vampiros e o mundo dos humanos, e eles acham que o cruzamento de um vampiro com um humano pode gerar uma nova raça, o que eles não querem que aconteça - Gaara respondeu, inexpressivo.

Era incrível como esse novo mundo em que Ino e Sakura entraram parecia ser cada vez mais surpreendente. Como tudo aquilo acontecia e nenhum ser humano tinha conhecimento disso? Era difícil de acreditar que as pessoas simplesmente viviam suas vidas sem nem sonhar com uma realidade dessas. Ino, especialmente, ficara estupefada com as recentes revelações de Gaara. Ela teria que conviver com ele por bastante tempo, então decidiu desvendar tudo sobre os vampiros, mas no momento, faltavam-lhe palavras, de tão surpresa.

Com um silêncio, de certa forma, cômodo, os três passaram aqueles curtos segundos, relatando para si mesmos a situação atual de cada um. Ficariam ali até de madrugada se pudessem, mas Sakura rapidamente lembrou-se que no dia seguinte teriam aula, em que Gaara começaria também. Decidiu-se por ir dormir, recondando a ambos sobre a escola.

- Ino, Gaara-san, acho melhor dormirmos. Amanhã o Gaara-san terá sua primeira aula conosco, não é? - sorriu. Gaara assentiu.

- Tem razão... - um pouco a contra gosto, Ino decidiu-se por dormir também.

Sakura e Ino Levantaram-se, indo até o banheiro, para fazer sua higiene pessoal antes de dormirem. Assim que chegaram ao banheiro, apressaram-se em realizar seu higiene pessoal, para que pudessem pegar um colchão para Ino dormir, mas levando-se pelas banalidades de suas conversas, Sakura e Ino acabaram por demorarem um pouco mais do previsto no banheiro.

Gaara havia ficado no quarto de Sakura, esperando a volta das duas. Olhava entediado para as coisas do quarto de Sakura. Eram coisas bem comuns: uma escrivaninha, um armário, um tapete em forma de urso, uma cômoda com uma pequena televisão, um computador e uma poltrona, na qual estava sentado. Nada lhe chamava atenção, afinal, estava absorto em pensamentos. Recordava-se de algumas coisas que havia feito nos últimos dias, e bufou, impaciente consigo mesmo. Ele havia salvo uma garota e agora estava amarrado à ela para sempre. O que podia fazer? Nada, e esse era o problema.

Na realidade, Gaara não queria ter que mudar totalmente sua rotina por causa de uma garota humana. Não parecia ideal, para ele, viver tão próximo dos humanos. Sempre evitou contato com os humanos - tendo contato com eles apenas quando precisava se alimentar - e agora, depois de tanto tempo, teria que mudar tudo.

Na visão dele, se os vampiros começassem a conviver com os humanos, a sociedade humana ruiria aos poucos, e no final, apenas a raça vampírica prevaleceria, e isso, sem dúvida, não era nada bom.

Sendo interrompido de divagar, Ino entrou no quarto de Sakura trazendo consigo um pequeno pacote nas mãos.

- Gaara - chamou - A Sakura arranjou uma escova de dentes pra você. É nova; ainda nem foi aberta - sorriu, entregando-lhe - Você pode ir ao banheiro agora. Os pais da Sakura estão dormindo.

Gaara pegou nas mãos a escova de dentes, a olhando por um tempo e agradescendo Ino em seguida. Ino se retirou novamente, fazendo com que Gaara suspirasse, cançado.

- Isso vai ser bem complicado - murmurou, levantando-se.

----------------------------------------------------- ~ / / ~ -------------------------------------------------------

Depois de terem pego um colchão, Sakura e Ino o levaram até o quarto de Sakura, depositando-o ao lado da cama de Sakura. Gaara não estava mais no quarto, então, Ino e Sakura resolveram colocar seus pijamas no quarto mesmo, antes que Gaara retornasse.

- Sakura, como faremos daqui em diante? - Sakura a olhou interrogativa - É que...o Gaara terá que dormir na minha casa todos os dias?

- Bem...Acredito que sim. Aliás, você podia passar os fins de semana na casa dele - sugeriu, pensativa.

- O que? Ficar naquela casa cheia de vampiros? - perguntou assustada e incrédula. Sakura ficou séria.

- Ino, uma hora você vai ter que se acostumar a viver entre vampiros, assim como eu - pausou - Realmente, é difícil. Mas como você já sabe, Gaara protegerá você, ele querendo ou não. A vida dele depende disso também - Ino ficara cabisbaixa.

- Eu acredito que o que você supôs seja uma boa solução para uma grande parte dos meus problemas - Gaara adentrou no quarto, de repente, assustando ambas. Gaara aproximou-se de Sakura e Ino.

- Desde quando está aí? - Ino perguntou, curiosa.

- Desde que começaram a se trocar - Ino piscou algumas vezes - E então? O que acha de seguirmos o que sua amiga disse?

- Pode me chamar de Sakura - interrompeu brevemente.

- Bem... - Ino não sabia o que responder para Gaara. Afinal, viver no meio de vampiros constantemente ainda a deixava arrepiada.

- Quanto aos vampiros, não se preocupe, eu os manterei longe de você - acrescentou.

- Então...está bem - concordou.

Terminada a conversa, Sakura e Ino prepararam-se para dormir. As duas deitaram na cama de Sakura, uma para cada lado, e ofereceram o colchão para Gaara, que, relutante, aceitou.

----------------------------------------------------- ~ / / ~ --------------------------------------------

**Respondendo às Reviews:**

JaDesAkUrInHa: Eu também gosto muito de contos vampíricos, principalmente os românticos^^ Ah, ainda bem que o Sasuke não está muito meloso, eu achei que estava exagerando ^^'

Gloomy: Fico Feliz que esteja gostando^^ Eu também gostaria de um hokka, só que do Gaara mesmo x33 (Ah, olha eu planejo ir ô.o, mas não sei se vou conseguir x.x)

kah~: xDD Eu também gosto desses casais^^

miilla chan: Olha, não sei de onde eu tirei essa idéia da pulseira, mas fico feliz que tenha gostado xD

Cah-chan Hime: É, né. A idéia de ter que manter eles sempre juntos é uma das coisas que eu mais gostei de escrever x3

Kareen Uchiha .: Vou continuar sim^^ Só peço desculpas pela demora. Eu, de vez em quando, tenho uns bloqueios de criatividade x.x

uchiha haruno keiko: koaskopasoas xDD Eu vou tentar fazer ela bem comprida mesmo, mas não sei se terei criatividade suficiente x.x Espero que continue acompanhando, e quando as idéias começarem a ficar meio confusas, você me dá um toque, ok? ^^

Bem, é isso.

Até o próximo cap.!


End file.
